brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Nadakhan
Nadakhan is a Ninjago minifigure introduced in 2016. He is the main antagonist of season 6 of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu coming out in 2016. Background Nadakhan is the leader of the Sky Pirates and a Djinn from the realm of Djinjago, and possesses abilities such as teleportation and the ability to grant wishes. However, the villainous Nadakhan always finds ways to twist the words of those whose wishes he grants, manipulating their requests to his advantage. In this way he was able to forcibly recruit much of his crew-such as Dogshank and Doubloon-while others joined him willingly, such as his love Dilara. The two planned to wed so that Nadakhan would gain the power to grant his own wishes without limit, making him virtually invincible. However, the Djinn and his crew were defeated by the rival pirate crew of Captain Soto, who imprisoned Nadakhan in the Teapot of Tyrahn. In Infamous, Nadakhan's prison is found by Clouse, who seeks to regain his power and wishes for Nadakhan to bring him his spell book; Nadakhan does so, but the book crumbles to ash due to having been burned by the Ninja. Clouse then wishes to be mortal again, but the process proves agonizing and Nadakhan is able to trick him into "wishing it all to go away" which allows Nadakhan to trap his would-be master in the teapot. Entering Ninjago City in human guise, he then learns that Dilara perished after his imprisonment, with the rest of his crew being scattered across various realms. Learning of the Realm Crystal from a Cyrus Borg information kiosk, he travels to the library of Domu and confronts Sensei Wu. In Public Enemy Number One Nadakhan-having framed the Ninja for various crimes to keep them from interfering with his plans-approaches Misako after she's been arrested. He is able to trick her into revealing the location of the Realm Crystal in Hiroshi's Labyrinth, and then traps her in the Teapot of Tyrahn with Clouse and Wu. Nadakhan then travels to the labyrinth and is able to steal the crystal despite the efforts of the White Nindroid security force. He then observes as the ninja are taken away to Kryptarium Prison before setting off to recover his crew. Having rescued his crew in Enkrypted, Nadakhan gathers them aboard their old ship Misfortune's Keep to celebrate their return to Ninjago. However, feeling that the passage of time has left his crew unable to continue their piratic career, Nadakhan reluctantly decides to return to his home realm. The crew volunteers to accompany him, and they travel to Djinjago only to find it crumbling; they then encounter Nadakhan's estranged father Khanjikhan. The older Djinn explains that Djinjago is falling due to the destruction the Cursed Realm, it's sister realm, and then gives Nadakhan the Sword of Souls so he can avenge their loss. Khanjikhan chooses to remain in Djinjago, and Nadakhan destroys the Teapot of Tyrahn, drawing his three captives into the Sword of Souls. Nadakhan soon puts his crew to work refitting Misfortune's Keep into an airship, and then discovers that Nya of the ninja is the spitting image of his lost Dilara. With the Keep airborne in Misfortune Rising, Nadakhan sets out to trap the ninja within the Sword of Souls so as to increase its power. Locating Jay and Nya, he approaches the Blue Ninja and is able to convince him to make a wish that he wasn't born in a junkyard. This causes the death of Jay's biological father, Cliff Gordon, and Nadakhan later approaches Jay at his father's mansion and reveals that he has merely revealed something Jay was unaware of about himself. After Jay makes a second wish, Misfortune's Keep attacks Ninjago City, and Nadakhan is able to trap Kai after tricking him into making all three wishes. Flintlocke, Nadakhan's first mate, later confronts him in On a Wish and a Prayer over the resemblance between Nya and Dilara and Nadakhan's refusal to share his plans with the crew. The Djinn then reveals his intent behind capturing the Ninja: by lifting chunks of land from the surface of Ninjago, he is creating a new Djinjago in the skies above. He later captures Zane despite the Ninja's efforts to outwit him, and learns that the Ninja are seeking Tiger Widow Island in order to obtain Tiger Widow Venom, the one substance known to weaken him. He then leads several members of the crew to the island in an effort to stop them, and succeeds in capturing Jay and dumping out what he believes to be the Ninja's supply of venom before departing. In My Dinner With Nadakhan the Djinn forces his prisoner Jay to perform various grueling menial tasks aboard the Misfortune's Keep in an effort to force him into making his third wish. He later invites the stubborn Ninja to join him for dinner, and reveals that he has his own interest in Nya. Upon learning that a marriage to her will allow him to make his own unlimited number of wishes, Jay accuses the Djinn of having never loved Dilara but only using her as a means to an end. Nadakhan subsequently forces Jay to take part in a brutal contest in which he must fight each and every member of the crew, and later does so again after having Flintlocke pretend to go along with a mutiny against Nadakhan. In Wishmasters Nadakhan adds Yang's Haunted Temple to his collection, driving out the ghosts before ordering his crew to clean it up; he also dubs two new recruits Sqiffy and Bucko. He later discovers that the remaining Ninja have infiltrated the Misfortune's Keep to rescue Jay, and after capturing them attempts to woo Nya into marrying him. When this fails, he attempts to force her hand by making the other Ninja walk the plank, only for the other Ninja to begin making wishes that Nadakhan is forced to grant. His conniving nature allows him to twist some of them to his advantage, but Lloyd is able to effect Lloyd and Nya's escape before Nadakhan traps him and Cole in the Sword of Souls by forcing Clancee to make a wish. The Last Resort finds Nadakhan and his crew trying to hunt down Nya and Jay, including a raid on New Ninjago City's police department and the capture of the Police Commissioner, Simon, and Tommy. After learning from them that the two Ninja have the Tiger Widow Venom he thought lost, Nadakhan is confronted by Flintlocke over his secrecy. However, due to the Ninja's wishes Flintlocke has lost his marksmanship abilities, and Nadakhan strips Flintlocke of his rank. He then forces Clancee to make another wish so he can locate Nya and Jay, and later leads the attack on their hideout and captures Nya, though Jay is able to escape. Jay's third wish later reverses time and prevents Clouse from ever finding the Teapot of Tyrahn, meaning that Nadakhan is left imprisoned somewhere in Ninjago. He is later mentioned by Wu during The Dark Island Trilogy, as Wu recognizes his crew serving under Clouse and is grateful that the Djinn himself remains absent. LEGO.com Descriptions Appearances *70594 The Lighthouse Siege *70605 Misfortune's Keep TV Series *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu **''Season 6'' Videogame Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Trivia *Nadakhan's color, hairstyle and four arms make him look similar to Goro from Mortal Kombat. While his characterization is nothing like Goro, his looks may have been intentional to create fake expectations in the viewers that he would work for Clouse, just like Goro works for other Mortal Kombat villains, in order to twist these same expectations. *Nadakhan is the second Lego antagonist to try and forcefully marry a protagonist, the first being Sir Fangar from the Lego Legends of Chima franchise. Gallery Nadakhan looks at Dilara's photo.png TLNMVGNADAKHAN.jpeg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Non Legged Minifigures Category:Four Armed Minifigures